


Sturdy, Dependable, Honest

by rubicon49



Series: Snagrid Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Snagrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubicon49/pseuds/rubicon49
Summary: Snape thinks about Hagrid.(I suck at summaries, sorry).
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid & Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid/Severus Snape
Series: Snagrid Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Sturdy, Dependable, Honest

**Author's Note:**

> I am a very new fanfic writer so if you have any suggestions for my writing (especially my charicterization of Cokeworth!) I would love to hear it. Also, I did my best to grammar and spell check but I might have missed some, so sorry if that is distracting. I hope you like the little drabble I wrote.

Snape scooched closer to Hagrid. It felt good to have someone there. To know they would be there. That they would be there at night when he fell asleep and when he woke up in the morning, or the middle of the night, as seemed to be the case so often. Rubeus was like a tree: sturdy, dependable, and honest. Everything that Severus was not. When he was younger he would have scorned those traits, but now, after all these years, he understood. It’s funny, somehow in between the time he started working for Dumbledore and now, he had started to understand the people he had known in Cokeworth again. When he had been sorted into Slytherin he had quickly learned to cover his accent and pretend that he was as snobbish as the rest of them. Eventually, actions became character and he was just as much a posh twat was the rest of them. People like the 73-year-old Mr. Axely who had lived a few doors down from Spinner’s End were beneath him. People like Rubeus were beneath him. 

Snape carefully turned so he was facing Hagrid, in the faint light that came from the last remains of a dying fire he studied the other man’s face. He looked soft in his sleep, relaxed like a baby. He trusted that he was safe. Severus felt a lump in his throat when he thought about how, after all these years and everything he had done, someone trusted him. No matter how long he and Rubeus were together, Severus would never stop being awed by the simple fact that he was trusted. Not like how Dumbledore trusted him as a spy, or Minerva trusted him as a teacher, but in a way that was somehow much more meaningful. Someone trusted him enough to sleep with their legs tangled in his. 

Snape yawned and closed his eyes. He could go back to sleep. Hagrid would always be there in the morning.


End file.
